


Blue Eyes

by thebilgesnipe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebilgesnipe/pseuds/thebilgesnipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'I took a bunch of free condoms from health services just because I could and they all fell out of my bag at once and now you’re staring at me weirdly' i.e. I saw a prompt and tumblr and attempted to write. I failed miserably</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 'I took a bunch of free condoms from health services just because I could and they all fell out of my bag at once and now you’re staring at me weirdly' i.e. I saw a prompt and tumblr and attempted to write. I failed miserably

Steve sat in the waiting room, pulling at the already peeling paint on the wall beside him. He just wanted to talk to the head of the Student Union; every time he went to use room B in the main building, some sporting society had overrun the room, and left him mumbling a feeble apology. He kept forgetting that his pre-uni growth spurt had left him as tall as the guys who’d open the door, instead he would revert back to his old habit of not actively seeking out a fight. Well. At least not with a room full of football players.

          Sighing, he went to leave; evidently Stark’s meeting with Everhart, the uni’s journalist, was going to continue far longer than Steve had anticipated. He was just walking past the front desk when he noticed the bowl of condoms. He looked around, noticing Pepper Potts, current secretary and future ruler of the world, was absent from her post, leaving him alone in the room. Smirking, he grabbed as many as he could, imagining the look on Sam’s face when he told him of his plan. Barton, unable to keep his arms to himself, had literally flexed his way into the good books of a feisty red-head he refused to introduce them to. Steve was simply going to be a good friend and hide a couple of these in useful places; his bedside drawer, his wallet, every pocket in his bag, his sunglasses case. Basically anywhere they could be found by this mysterious woman.

          He was coming to the top of the stairs, zipping his bag up, when he felt a shove on his shoulder, sending his bag crashing down the stairs.

          “Shit! Man, I’m so sorry, I went to walk past cos I was supposed to meet Nat like ten minutes ago and she’ll have my head if…”

          Steve turned to face the guy, who was now crimson in the face, but somehow still managed to pull it off. He didn’t think it was possible to find a blushing guy with a top bun and a black hoodie about two sizes too big for him intimidatingly attractive, but here Steve was, eye-to-eye with the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, and half-pressed against a wall of muscle. It wasn’t until he realised he was staring that he realised Blue Eyes was looking at him weirdly.

          “So, uh, I’m guessing you’ve got a fun night ahead of you? Y’know, I think they expect you to take like, one or two, just to last the night till you can pop to the store but hey, good for you man.” Blue Eyes broke off with an awkward cough as Steve cocked his head. Blue Eyes raised his eyebrows and glanced to the stairs. Steve followed his gaze and there, scattered all over the staircase, were the condoms he’d thought were hilarious; all colours of the rainbow, every variety the union had thought would be useful. And they’d fallen out of Steve’s bag.

          Horrified, Steve went to explain himself, but the words got stuck in his throat; “it’s uh, a joke, y’know, for a friend, they’re not, I mean not all of them, I don’t need that many, well any uh shit, Barton needs them for his red head. I mean, darn uh.’ Blue Eyes had started to smile, small and embarrassed, but a smile nonetheless. Until he heard the words ‘red head.’

          ‘Natasha!’ Eyes bugging out of his head, he jumped over the condom collection and ran down the stairs, glancing back at the building with a smirk and salute to Steve, who was staring out the window after him.

          Steve sat down on the top step, head in his hands, when he heard heels and voice behind him; “Steve, I’m so sorry, Tony’s a bit preoccupied with…Steven Rogers, why did you scatter union property all over stairs?!?”

 

“You’re kidding me!” Sam was howling with laughter at their favourite diner, whilst Peggy tried, and failed, to hide a smile.

          Steve groaned, head on the table.

          “It was mortifying. Fucking Barton. I was trying to be funny, trying to be a friend and instead I embarrass myself in front of this…this…Greek god!” He lifted his head to run a hand through his hair, smiling at the waitress who brought over their coffee. “Where’s Barton anyway?”

          “Clint said he was running late. His lady friend decided she wanted to meet us, she was just waiting for a friend of hers before they all met us here.” Peggy said, reaching across the table to grab the jug of milk.

          “Woah boy, we finally get to meet the unlucky lady. Man have I got some stories for her.” Sam looked to the door and smiled. “Don’t look now but here she is…Wait. How the hell did the Hawk land that?!?”

          Steve smiled, moving over closer to Peggy to make room for the addition whilst Sam grumbled.

          “Shut your beak Sam, jealousy isn’t your style. Peggy, Steve, being the polite people you are I know you’ll make Natasha feel welcome. Oh, and her friend…Lucky?” Barton turned with an apologetic face.

          Steve smiled, extending a hand to Natasha, who smirked and shook with a firm grip. His smile froze as she moved to greet Peggy when he heard the voice:

          “It’s Bucky. Bucky Barnes.”

          Before he could register what he was doing, Steve spun, face to face with Bucky, Bucky Barnes and yelping out “Blue Eyes?!?”

          Ignoring the fact everyone at their table was staring at them in confusion, Bucky started then burst out laughing.

          “You damn punk, that’s what I was calling you in my head!” He was smirking, glancing at the others and giving them a simple; “We’ve met.”

          He motioned for Steve to budge over, reaching around him to flash Peggy a charming smile and kissing her hand with a wink. Had Steve been paying attention he may have felt jealous; however, all he could focus on was the fact this man was pressed against him, leg to leg, shoulder to shoulder.’

          “Steve? Uh, you ok? You look a little red man. Like redder than you were when you were telling us the story about the God and the condoms.”

          Steve yelped and sputtered as Natasha, smiling, went to say something, but was interrupted by Bucky saying something in Russian. She merely raised her eyebrows before whispering something in Clint’s ear, making him look over to Steve, wriggling his eyebrows.

          Despite a few raised eyebrows and smirks in his direction, Steve really enjoyed the meal. It was fun, and he was glad Clint had finally brought Natasha to meet them. She was sharp, but luckily had a sense of humour they could all appreciate. And Bucky. Steve was fascinated with him; originally from Brooklyn, he moved to Russia as a teenager. He was charming, seeming to flirt with everyone from the sweet old waitress who served them to a smirking Sam. Steve was aware of how close their thighs were, how Bucky’s arm would brush against his every now and then. As an artist, Steve was fascinated with every aspect of his appearance; how his hair was starting to fall out of his bun, the red star tattoo on his arm, the prosthetic arm on his other hand, decorated as though it was covered with tattoos, the way his mouth favoured one side when he smirked. As a hormonal guy, Steve was fucked.

As they were paying, Natasha muttered something to Bucky that none of them could hear but left him staring at her in horror, before turning to Steve.

          “I’m going to be blunt. Are you or are you not the blue eyed beauty with a bag full of condoms that Bucky was gushing about the whole car ride over?”

          Peggy and Clint gave him matching looks of questioning, and it was then he knew he was trapped.

          After sputtering out something that was meant to be an attempt as an affirmative, Natasha pushed Bucky towards him.

          “You two are walking back to campus. Talk. Come on Carter, Wilson.”

          Steve and Bucky were left staring after them, before giving each other awestruck looks. On hearing the car rev outside, however, they ran for the door. Only to see the rear lights fading into the distance. With an apologetic smile, Bucky gestures in the direction of campus and they start walking.

          Even though it’s just small talk, it’s nice. Steve finds out Bucky is hoping to graduate with engineering and, although he was approached by the sports societies, refuses to run for anything other than pleasure.

          “Same. I mean, I used to dream of being able to join a sports team, of racing in front of people without keeling over breathless halfway through. But when I got to the point that I was in shape to do that…it felt like something I wanted to keep just for me.”

          Bucky smiles then; “Mind if I join you one day? Not a race, but there’s this great route down the park, I run it every day, and every damn day there’s an ice cream kiosk. Be nice to actually stop and try their vanilla one day.”

          Yet again, Steve’s mouth works without consulting his brain; “You don’t exactly strike me as a vanilla kind of guy.” Trying to play it off, Steve raises his eyebrow, joining in when Bucky laughs.

          “Wouldn’t you like to know,” Bucky says when he finally stops laughing, a smile still playing on his lips. Smiling back, Steve manages to get an answer out – “yeah, I would” – before Bucky has him pressed against a tree, lips ghosting over his, hesitant. Steve pulls him closer, groaning at the friction and the taste. Steve doesn’t know how long they stay like that, loses track of time; the only thing he’s aware of is Bucky. Bucky who groans so loudly he disturbs a nearby nest when Steve bites his bottom lip, who retaliates by pushing Steve’s top up and gripping onto his bare skin.

          Steve breaks away, smiling breathlessly at the pout on Bucky’s face. 

          “Yours or mine?”

 

          The next day when he’s grabbing lunch with Sam, Clint and Peggy, the interrogation starts.

          “You never came back, do you know how worried I was?!”

          “Ignore him, how was it? Was he sweet? He didn’t push you did he?”        

          “Never mind that, I wanna know where all these promised condoms are!”

          Before Steve can answer any of them, an arm slides around his shoulders and Barton gets a reply that makes him cringe.

          “Afraid we’re gonna need all of ‘em. Used a fair few last night, and this morning, scheduled to use a couple more this afternoon.” Bucky smiles, pressing a kiss to Steve’s temple before stealing a chip. Steve barely even notices, more focused on how early they can get away.

         


End file.
